Your Own
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: You were the reason she was here. You were the reason she was cut,bruised and bleeding.Did you care? Not that easy of an answer is it?Your hard extrerior wouldn't even flinch at the shot that was about to be fired through her skull. Billy/OC. Strong lang


**Okay, a one-shot with a little difference. This is just me trying something out. So tell me what you think? **

**Disclaimer: nada but the idea. **

**Your Own. **

You were the reason she was here. You were the reason she was cut, bruised and bleeding. You were the reason she was dying. Did you care? Not that easy of an answer is it. Your hard exterior wouldn't even flinch at the shot that was about to be fired through her skull. But the other part of you, the part you hid for all but her to see, he'd snap. His ruthlessness would be menacing. If that bullet left that gun, the man pulling the trigger wouldn't even have a second left to breathe. Of course, even your hard exterior wouldn't give him a chance; maybe he'd get five extra seconds to live though.

Her eyes were pleading with you to do something. But you couldn't move. You couldn't let your guard down. If anyone saw you with even the slightest bit of emotion other than remorse your God like status, your crown as King would disappear. People would look at you different. People wouldn't be so scared. Fuck that. They should be scared. They should be petrified.

"Billy..." her scared, timid voice shook you out of your reverie. Your eyes flashed to hers and you fought the urge to break. Fuck. Why did she do that to you? _How _did she do that you? Easy. You love her. You love every fucking part of her; from every breath, from the way she'd bite her lip when nervous or teasing, the way she'd kiss you to wake you up the middle of the night...from everything. Fuck the power she had over you. You had a reputation to uphold.

But it was her. Your Chris. "Fuck you want?" you questioned, your eyes narrowing to slits. His laughter echoed around the room. What the fuck was so funny?

"So you are willing to save the slapper?" he queried. Who the fuck did he think he was calling _your _Chris a slapper?

"Depends on what you're bargaining?" your voice held that slight cocky edge to it. She was looking at you, her scared eyes shining right towards you, confusion, fright and worry etched across her beautiful features.

"I'll give you the girl back if you tell me where the fuck your father is hiding."

This time you laughed. Did he honestly think you gave a fuck about that fat prick? The same prick who'd beat on you every fucking day of your life? The same fucker who heard that some guys were looking for him and had gone off the map? Scared out of his fucking wits. Pussy.

"What do you want with him?" your eyes quickly flashing to the shaking girl at the bastard's feet.

"Fucker killed someone very close to me." he stated, his eyes sending daggers. "Your bitch reminds me of her..." Your grip on your gun increased as he gently ran a finger over _your _girl's face.

"You really think I'm gonna sell my own father out?" You ask, trying to control the anger that was building. How dare he fucking touch her?

"You will if you ever wanna fuck this fine piece of ass again."

You freeze. Do you sell out your own father for her? Yeah, sure he was ass but at the end of the day isn't family what it was about? Fuck no. Not the way he treated you and Joe. You'd tried and tried to protect your little brother from that bastard and now look at you, covered in scars, a changed man. You weren't always the way you are. You used to be normal...kind of. It's not as if you were ever going to have the little house with a wife and kid but you could've had a relatively normal one. One that didn't consist of getting your ass whooped every fucking day. One that didn't consist of shooting any mother fucker stepping over the boundaries. One with _her. _

"I can fuck any piece of ass at any time I want. Why do I need her?" the words twisted in your mouth. Her face froze of any emotion. Were you really saying that? Were you really gonna let that fucker kill her? She was the only person that actually kept that last little bit of you human and you were going to allow yourself to lose that? She whimpered as the man's grip on her hair tightened, raising her slightly.

"You hear that sweetie?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet. "In that case," he said turning back towards you. "You won't mind if I go a few rounds with her? Can't let something that...fucking fine go to waste can we?" You watched unmoving as he gently sniffed her hair. "Mmm, she smells like a real woman." Sick fucking prick. "Do we have a deal?"

Did you? Lose dear old dad for _your_ lover? Or lose _your _lover for dear old dad? Now there's a tough question right Billy? Your eyes glanced around, quickly taking in the entire room. Would you be quick enough to get a bullet through that thick minded fuck before he managed to put one through hers? Maybe. Was it a risk you could bring yourself to take? No. He wouldn't lose her. Not when it was your fault she was here in the first place. And as shocking as it even seems to you, you wouldn't give up your father. Only pussy's would do that. And you, Billy Darley were definitely not one of those.

"One more condition," you watched as he pulled his gun away from her head. Fucking perfect. The smirk appeared on your face. "Did you really think this was up for negotiation?" You watched as a look of confusion crossed his face. Fucking idiot.

The sound of the bullet leaving your gun sounded throughout the room. She screamed and watched as the fat fuck fell to the ground, a small bullet sized hole smack bang in the middle of his eyes. The victory smile covered your face. Mess with Billy Darley? You'd have to be fucking mental.

You walked forward and narrowed your eyes as you watched her shift nervously. You grabbed her wrist and ignored her as she struggled against your hold. Serves you right, you save her and now she's afraid of you. You couldn't blame her. you knew all along that if you both got out of this alive she would leave; run. You wouldn't even try to follow her. This whole ordeal had made you realise just how selfish you'd be throughout your relationship with her. Every day you put her in danger. And for what? A good fuck when you got home from whatever shit you'd been doing. Not that you'd ever admit to anyone that she wasn't only with you for her amazing skills in the bedroom. You loved her for everything she was. She was sprightly; she shouted at you whenever you were being an ass, she stood up to you whenever she thought you were wrong and she cared about you. She wouldn't sleep unless she knew you were home safe. She stuck around through all the shit you did, even when you were sleeping with some whore she stayed, she never said a word. You knew it hurt her though but she'd never show it. She was strong. And now, she fucking hated you.

You dragged her out of the building and towards your car. She was bleeding and shaking still. You knew you had to get her home as quickly as possible so you started the engine and sped there as quickly as you could. She didn't say a word the entire journey, her tear filled eyes simply faced forwards, watching your streets pass you both by. As soon as you reached your shitty apartment building she ran from the car and up to the apartment you both shared.

"Chris! Thank fuck!" you heard Joe exclaim as she pushed open the door. You walked in just in time to see your brother pull _your _girl in for a hug. You watched unimpressed as she held onto him as if her life depended on it. That's the gratitude you get, you save her fucking life and she wants to be in someone else's arms. Can you blame her though? No. Your eyes never leave her as she pulls back and begins to talk to your younger brother before quickly turning and slamming your bedroom door shut.

"Billy, what the fuck happened man?" Joe asks as you shove him aside and walk towards the bedroom. Your anger had set in and fuck her if she thought they weren't going to talk. Not bothering with knocking you open the door and immediately scan the room. You hear the shower running in your bathroom and realise she wants to wash everything away.

You turn to face the bathroom. Do you go in? Once again you force yourself through the door. You can see her naked reflection through the shower curtain. Her head resting against the side of the wall, her arms stiff by her side. You know she's crying. Quietly removing your clothes you throw them into a pile before gently pulling the curtain back. She glances at you, her eyes red and you can still see the fright there. She'd never been through something like this. You were surprised she was still standing. She watched you intently as you stepped into the shower behind her. She stiffened as you wrap your arms around her before relaxing, her head falling back and resting in the nape of your neck. Never have you been so gentle, so caring with her. You really are pussy whipped aren't you?

"I hate you." The words hit you full force and you tried to ignore the anger that was rising. She was just upset; angry. You nodded waiting for her to pull away only she didn't. "You're a dick." She stated letting the water wash over you both. Still she didn't move. "You were going to let him..." she didn't finish the sentence as she collapsed in tears. Your grip around her waist tightened as you held her up.

"Never." You whispered in that husky voice of yours. Her head fell back against you again and you noticed she closed her eyes.

"He...you..." her words jumbled in her head as she tried to make sense of it all. What the fuck had you done to her? "I..."

"I know." You simply whispered gently attaching your lips to her head. Where the fuck did this Billy Darley come from? And what did you do to the proper you? You didn't know though, not really. You couldn't...wouldn't be able to comprehend what was going on in her head right now. No one would. She was taken from you, right before your eyes. She was held at gun point...right before your eyes. and you made out like she didn't mean anything to you.

Her head suddenly turned to look at you. "Why?" she asked, the tears still cascading. Her makeup was smudged as that too slid down her cheeks. Who was this broken girl before you? This wasn't Chris. In the space of a few hours both of you had changed.

"I love you." You stated ignoring her question. "I was never going to let him hurt you." She nodded and bit her lip.

"Billy..." Your piercing blue eyes looked straight into hers. "I'm scared." It came out barely a whisper and you pulled her to you tighter.

"I know." You mumbled once again pressing your lips to her head. "But if any fucker even tries to touch you I swear he will end up just like that fucking prick." You hissed the words, the anger in you building as if you only just realised what had happened. Someone had taken her. _Your _Chris. And no one fucking takes something of Billy Darley's and gets away with it. You knew then and there and that last bit of humanity inside of you had been lost.

You were King; God. And if anyone actually thought they'd get away with taking something of yours they'd get a bullet through the skull, no second thought about it.

"I love you," she whispered against your chest. She looked delicate against your muscles; almost as if she'd break at your touch.

"I love you too." your voice didn't sound like your own, you never really said those words to her, they were too foreign; too human. In the rarity that you would say it she would relish in it, knowing that it would be a very long time before she heard those words again.

"Wow, twice in five minutes," she laughed teasingly. You chuckled. Now, there was his feisty Chris.

"Fuck off."

**Difference and randomness aside review please? **


End file.
